beyond_the_edgefandomcom-20200214-history
The White Knights
"''Viva La White Knights!" ''- The WKs motto Introduction 'The White Knights '(often shortened to WKs) are an army formed by Covision in the summer of 2017. They use slavery and have a very strict code system that involves the mandatory worship of Landen. They are also the sworn enemies of The Black Knights. Mission Originally, the White Knights were founded to help expose degeneracy at George McParland Elementary School, and later, East Union High School. Their main targets consisted of Gavin, Zack, -----, --------, ----, ---, ------, and ------. History and Background Origins Main Article: History of The White Knights The origins of the White Knights were when Braeden Campbell, Felix Whatson, and Covision formed the White Knights as a joke in a Discord server. It started out as a group they would troll as in ''Roblox, ''a sandbox game. They later acquired Hunter Conception, who is now an Assassin for the White Knights. They also later recruited Landen and Amellia, but soon kicked Amellia for repeated degeneracy. Early Operations 2019 Halloween Raid Four white knights consisting of Covision, Braeden, Landen, and Hunter all went out on Halloween night to hit up some houses, first starting with Allie's house, then moving slowly to Gavin's house, in which he was not home. They then picked up Landen to start their trek to their final destination, Michelle's house. When they got to that house, however, Michelle was not there. But they did get information that they were at Doxey Park, in which they went there. When they got to the park, Michelle and some other people were there. The four Knights ducked behind a tree where they silently listened in on them. Later retreating back to the sidewalk and going across the opposite side of the park. Battle of Manteca Tactics and Practices Slavery The White Knights have enslaved enemies in the past to work in the White Knights Castle, some of the work includes manufacturing technology, harvesting food in the fields, and cooking and making food for the White Knights within the castle. The Pit The pit is a place within the castle located very far underground, it is commonly the punishment for slaves that misbehave and also other White Knights who have committed serious crimes among the White Knights. The Pit was dug in 2234, and was originally 100 meters deep, but since the White Knights started putting slaves and other traitors in their, the pit has now filled to only 64 meters deep, due to the amount of dead bodies within The Pit. Execution methods Beheading The White Knights have used a guillotine in the past to behead traitors, heretics, or enemies they deem war criminals or a danger to the well-being of the White Knights Electrocution The White Knights have also used an electric chair to quickly deal with enemies, and with little to no mess at all. Hanging The White Knights also have gallows on the very outskirts of the castle where they execute traitors and enemies alike. During these hangings the victim usually is humiliated by the White Knights Stoning Stoning would seem like an archaic method, but the White Knights use cannons that launch the rocks at high speeds, which ensures maximum pain for the executee. Information The White Knights main source of information is from Intel, usually from someone who goes undercover and over enemy lines to collect information. Current Intel This is a list of all the intel the White Knights have collected so far. Audio Log Series * Audio Log 1 * Audio Log 2 Intel Series * Intel 1 * Intel 2 * Intel 3 * Intel 4 * Intel 5 * Intel 6 * Intel 7 * Intel 8 * List of White Knight Intel Bounties * Bounty 1 * Bounty 2 Personnel Leaders * Espn Semas Co-Leaders * Felix Whatson * Braeden Campbell (formerly) Assassins * Hunter Concepcion * Landen Other * Walter Hierarchy There are multiple ranks in The White Knights. * Leader * Co-Leader * Assassins * Infantry Equipment Swords * Sidewinder Appearances * none Trivia * Many have thought the group has some affiliation with the hate-group the ''KKK ''however that is untrue. Category:2017 establishments Category:White Knights Category:Military organizations